Perseguidor
by Liari-Zero
Summary: Naruto se siente muy nervioso al saberse perseguido, despues de descubrir quien es su "acosador" decide darle una leccion. Sasunaru. One-shot


Perseguidor

_Perseguidor._

El sol despedía la intensa luz amarilla que lo caracterizaba. El brillante astro rey parecía tratar de torturar a las personas despidiendo a por doquier los intensos rayos ultravioleta. A las doce del mediodía el calor era tan potente y el aire tan escaso, que incluso se puede decir que afectaba en el humor de las personas. Admitámoslo, cuando la temperatura se encuentra tan elevada nuestra actitud empieza a transformarse, nos volvemos amargados e irritables. Pero, en la larga lista de consecuencias que nos produce el bochorno no figura el de sentirte perseguido.

Lastimosamente, Naruto no era del tipo de personas que le gusta indagar mucho en su estado de animo y, en un intento flojo de no pensar mas en el asunto, había achacado el sentirse observado a una consecuencia del calor.

Pero, incluso Naruto no puede dejar de lado el instinto, esa fuerza superior que nos hace actuar de alguna manera para autoprotegernos, y, para su molestia, su instinto le decía que realmente estaba siendo perseguido.

Teniendo en cuenta que el rubio no era poseedor de 'muchas luces' lo que hizo a continuación realmente lo hizo pensar que era un posible genio.

Llevado por la inseguridad, dobló rápidamente por un callejón desviando su camino sin razón aparente. Se pegó contra la pared y sacó un pequeño espejo que llevaba a todos lados. Con nerviosismo dejó que su mano sobresaliera un poco, lo suficiente para que el espejo reflejara lo que pasaba en la calle.

Con pavor vio comprobada su teoría, un hombre cubierto con un sobretodo caminaba impacientemente mirando a todos lados al ver perdido a su perseguido. Su aspecto extraño y el hecho de estar tan abrigado en tan espantoso calor no pasaban desapercibido por ninguno de los peatones.

-Tiene que ser un tipo muy malo- pensó recordando los cuentos de misterio que había oído, observó la ropa tan gruesa que llevaba y luego elevó los ojos hacia el sol- y muy valiente-

Pensó por unos momentos mientras miraba al individuo reflejado en la superficie lisa del espejo. Salió de su escondite actuando tranquilamente y siguió su camino sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada al sujeto. Mientras caminaba dejó lucir una sonrisa, efectivamente, ya sabia quien era su perseguidor.

Un gran 'paso' digno de felicitación, pero ahí no acababa todo. En tan poco tiempo había logrado formular un plan para divertirse un poco con aquel hombre.

Como si fuera parte de su rutina diaria, tomó el autobús que lo dejaría en un lugar al que realmente no había planeado ir. Con satisfacción se percató que el hombre se apresuraba a subir al mismo bus. Sonrió al ver como el sujeto pasaba por su lado dirigiéndose a los asientos del fondo evitando mirarlo.

Al llegar a su destino, Naruto bajó del carro siendo seguido por el perseguidor, que guardaba celosamente su distancia.

Aguantó una carcajada al oír el ligero bufido de sorpresa que dio el hombre al percatarse donde estaba a punto de entrar el rubio. En medio de la calle se alzaba un suntuoso edificio de aguas termales.

Se cambió rápidamente y entró en las tibias y relajantes aguas. Con expectación esperó que el individuo haga su aparición. Muy pronto el hombre entró cubriéndose cuidadosamente la cara con su pelo negro y se fue nadando lo más lejos posible de Naruto.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, después de bañarse por más de una hora salió rumbo al vestidor. Una vez ahí se cambió rápidamente y, sin ningún tipo de ceremonias, tomó la ropa del hombre y se la llevo riendo por lo bajo.

&

Estaba sentado en el sofá con el aire acondicionado prendido. Aparentaba mirar la televisión pero sus oídos estaban alertas a cualquier sonido de la puerta.

El ruido de alguien en la entrada lo hizo sobresaltarse, unos instantes luego un moreno con cara de molestia entró en la estancia chorreando agua en toda la alfombra. Parecía ser que se había empapado con una lluvia inexistente o "_se había quedado mucho tiempo en las aguas termales". _Y eso no era todo, su vestimenta era algo inusual, ya que simplemente llevaba puesta una toalla que cubría sus intimidades. 

-¿Qué pasó, Sasuke? – preguntó el rubio simulando preocupación.

- Nada- respondió el Uchiha tratando evidentemente de proteger su ego.

Naruto sonrió mientras el moreno subía las escaleras hacia la habitación para, probablemente, ponerse algo de ropa y secarse.

-Naruto, que quieres que te regale para nuestro aniversario?- exclamó sonrojado en mitad de la escalera mirando fijamente al rubio.

El joven reprimió una carcajada. Sabia que Sasuke lo había estado siguiendo para averiguar que era lo que quería para el aniversario. Aunque le había parecido algo tierno que el moreno quisiera sorprenderlo, le había asustado bastante en la mañana por su falta de discreción.

-Eso deberías saberlo tú- replicó Naruto mientras cambiaba tranquilamente los canales.

**FIN**

**Lo se, ha estado muy malo…lo lamento pero quería probar un poco de suerte con estos dos. Bueno de todas formas muchas gracias por leer.**

_Liari-Zero_


End file.
